Father's Day
by BregoBeauty
Summary: One Shot - sort-of sequel to "Fireworks" Jackson's kids plan a Father's Day surprise... which in turn lead to another surprise for Lisa. JxL. Fluff.


**Father's Day**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Summary: **(One Shot) Linked to "Fireworks". Father's Day in the Rippner household.

"Mommy!" Marissa Rippner hissed, shaking Lisa Rippner's shoulder. "Mommy!"

Lisa opened her green eyes slowly. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Ssh… don't wake daddy!"

She smiled at her eight-year-old daughter. Of course. The twins had whispered to her last night about their plans for "daddy's day". Jackson had pretended not to overhear their conspiracy.

Lisa slipped out of bed, following her daughter down to the kitchen where Nicholas was hard at work doing what he did best—making a mess.

Flour covered the front of Nicky's pjs, the countertop, the floor, and the Rippner's dog.

"Cooper, out!" Lisa scolded the Jack Russell at her son's feet. The dog looked up, his head cocked to one side. "Bad dog!"

The dog trotted off, probably to chew on Jackson's phone or some other plastic device he'd left out by accident the night before. The dog loved to chew on Nicky's toys and the TV remote. He also had a taste for cell phones, walls, and carpets.

"Mommy!" Nicky cried, jumping off his stool.

"What did I tell you about cooking without me?"

"Not to do it…"

"That's right. Now, why don't you get the eggs out of the fridge? Hmm?"

"Okay!"

He dashed off, leaving Lisa shaking her head. "What do you want to make for daddy's breakfast?"

"Eggs!"

"Pancakes!" Marissa said.

"Okay, how about both? Should we make bacon and sausage, too?"

The twins nodded eagerly. Nicky held up the eggs.

Lisa took the carton. "Marissa, can you make a tray for daddy? Put a plate, a fork, and a knife on it. You can also go get a flower from the garden."

Her daughter scrambled off in her nightgown to the flower garden. Nicky bounced up and down on his feet, eager for his own instructions.

"Nick, do you want to crack the eggs?"

He jumped back on his stool, helping to cook breakfast while Marissa carefully made up a breakfast tray. Lisa gently guided them, picking pieces of shell out of the eggs, and handing Marissa a nice plate. They listened intently, eager to please their dad.

* * *

When all the food was prepared, Lisa dished it out on the plate and poured orange juice, which Marissa had made, into the waiting glass.

"Nicky, where's daddy's present?"

Her son scrambled off to find where the present was hidden. Cooper barked, chasing after him.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Do you want to carry the tray?"

Marissa nodded.

She handed her daughter the tray. Marissa took it easily, despite the weight, and headed up the stairs. Lisa followed.

Nicky bolted up the stairs ahead of them both, carrying a brightly colored bag. Cooper followed him, a ribbon dangling out of his mouth. He growled at Nick, who growled back.

"Nicholas!"

He grinned at her, Jackson's grin, and disappeared into her bedroom.

When Lisa stepped in the master suite after Marissa, Nicky was already jumping up and down on Jackson.

"Wake up, daddy! Wake up, daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Jackson grumbled, feigning sleep, as he slowly turned over to tickle his son. Nicky dissolved into giggled while Cooper barked at them both from Lisa's pillow. How the little dog managed to jump into her bed was a miracle.

"I'm up, I'm up, monkey. What's this?" Jackson said, looking at Marissa.

"Breakfast!"

Jackson picked up the tray. "Aww, sweetie, you didn't have to…"

"I made it!" Nick insisted.

"It was my idea!"

The twins stuck their tongues out at each other. Jackson smirked at them. "Either way, it's delicious."

They smiled up at their father. "Happy daddy's day!"

* * *

After breakfast, Jackson opened their gift, thanked them very much, and the twins scampered off to watch TV. Lisa closed the bedroom door and crawled back into bed.

"'Morning, Leese…"

"Mmm, how are you today, 'Daddy'?" she teased.

"Full. I've got to work all this food off somehow."

"Well, the fence needs fixing, the lawn could use a trim…"

Her husband laughed, rolling on top of her. "Hmm, that's not what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"This…" He kissed her lips. "This…" His hand slipped under her nightgown. "And this…" He traced her thigh in circles, making her moan.

"Jack!"

"Ssh, we don't want to be interrupted now, do we?"

"But—"

He kissed her again, silencing her protests. "You owe me a gift…"

"Oh? Two kids weren't enough?"

Dark hair fell into his mischievous blue eyes. "I was thinking… what about a third?"

Lisa looked up. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

She touched his cheek, a wild glint in her eyes.

* * *

Later, they lay tangled together in the bed sheets. Lisa's head rested on his chest. Cooper lay at the end of the bed, near Jackson's feet.

His fingers played with her curls, twirling the red strands around his fingers.

"Happy Father's Day," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "Happy Mother's Day," he teased.

**Author's Notes:**

Just a short little holiday fic. Pure fluff.


End file.
